


Почему Нацу выгнали из общежития

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Genderswap, Mini, Multi, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: История, из-за которой Нацу выгнали из общежития.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet





	Почему Нацу выгнали из общежития

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с кинк-феста "fem!Грей/male!Эрза/fem!Нацу. Как бы выглядело их купание в прошлом в одной ванне. Инициативная Грей по отношению к обоим".

— Я считаю, что это прекрасная идея! — восторженно закончил Эзра, схватил Нацу за руку и уверенно пошёл к душу.

— Да ну? — Нацу выгнула бровь. Брови у неё были выразительные. Столько сомнения. Грейс потащило.

Всё было просто.

Они все пьяные. Нет, не так. Они напились. Вот, это правильно. А пьяными они были часа два назад.

Грейс разделась, когда они только ввалились в комнату Нацу полтора часа назад. Поэтому ей было быстрее всего снять с себя бельё. Препятствием была только нарушенная координация, но Эзра, настоящий рыцарь, помог расстегнуть треклятый лифчик. Нацу, оглядываясь на них вдвоём, отвинтила краны, набирая в ванну воды. Ванная на зависть была больше, чем у Грейс, — размером с небольшой бассейн. За какие заслуги Нацу такое сокровище досталось Грейс спросит потом.

А вообще, подметила для себя Грейс, наблюдая редкую картину обнажения Эзры, все они втроём были забавными под градусом. Она надеялась, что не забудет этого. Надо будет спросить у Кана: прояснялись ли у него так же мысли, избавляясь от внутренних барьеров и оставляя радостную лёгкость. Не было ничего лучше, чем наблюдать Эзру, который, наконец-таки, вытащил себя из брони; или робкую, как девственница на выданье, Нацу. Впрочем, судя по их с Грейс потасовкам, которые были больше похожи на грубоватую прелюдию, Нацу точно не была робкой девственницей на выданье.

Они переглянулись, перевели взгляд на безмятежного Эзру, а потом — так получилось — толкнули его одновременно под душ. Эзра не ожидал, но в силу своей — какой каламбур — силы, не пошатнулся. Пожурил с простодушной улыбкой:

— Дали бы хоть штаны снять.

И пока он, наклонившись и оперившись на стену, стягивал с себя сопротивляющиеся штаны, Грейс подцепила бинты, которыми Нацу обтягивала грудь. Уж за столько стычек Грейс научилась снимать их профессиональней и быстрей, чем свою одежду. Нацу глянула на неё обиженно, как бы «я же не беспомощная, в самом-то деле». С координацией у Нацу было получше, чем у Грейс или Эзры. И, может быть, она не сильно-то пьяна. Из штанов она переступила с грацией танцовщицы, мыском отбрасывая те в угол.

— Девочки, — позвал их Эзра, обращая внимание на себя и уже намыленную мочалку. Пахло миндалём.

Нацу перехватила мочалку, глянула Эзре ниже пояса. Грейс тоже. И то ли Эзра был слишком пьян, то ли ещё ничего не понял. Она вылила на руки Эзры геля и положила их себе на грудь.

— Раз у нас нет второй, то можно руками.

Безмятежный Эзра помог. Оглаживал грудь, шею, живот. Развернул, помял мыльными руками спину как смог. Замер неуверенно на пояснице. Зато Нацу — по ноготкам поняла Грейс — уверенно перехватила его ладонь и завела между ног.

— Перед ванной надо хорошо вымыться.

Грейс почувствовала переплетённые пальцы между складок.

Господи, что они творили.

Ей нравилось.

Какое хорошее предложение было пойти купаться вместе. Эзра такой славный и дальновидный. Даже если не это планировал.

Нацу притерлась к спине Эзры и смотрела ему между ног. Судя по недоумевающему взгляду совсем не понимала зачем ему член и что с этим делать. Нацу подняла голову и, наверное, поймала мысленный посыл Грейс, потому что отпустила мочалку и, не отрывая глаз от Грейс, обхватила рукой. Эзра вздрогнул и издал неопределённый звук.

Не дрочил он, что ли, ни разу? Или ему. Грейс обошла его, подняла мочалку, подумала, отбросила в сторону и, выдавив геля Нацу на плечи и ключицы, скользнула ладонями между ягодиц и под грудь. Нацу опалила её взглядом, передвинула руку, сжимая пальцы Грейс на соске. Надо было раньше напиться до радужных единорогов. Знал ли Кан, что всё так будет, когда ставил перед Нацу и Грейс бочонок вина и сказал, что им надо мириться и подружиться нормально наконец. Эзру он вряд ли предвидел. Или предвидел. Карты-то у Кана были. Эзра как раз отодвинулся, любовался. Грейс же больше слушала прерывистое дыхание Нацу. Она бы тоже так дышала, если бы кто-то дразнил её, кружа вокруг набухших складок.

Нацу посмотрела на Эзру, обернулась к Грейс, словно спрашивая «ну и зачем он здесь». У Эзры уже стоял, чего теперь спрашивать. Он не трогал себя; облокотился на стену, скрестив руки на груди, и завороженно смотрел. Смотри-смотри. Грейс тоже будет.

Она толкнула Нацу к стене, раздвигая ноги шире. Нацу прижалась щекой к плитке. Лицо облепили мокрые волосы, одна прядь попала в рот. Грейс не удержалась. Вытащила коварную прядь и лизнула приоткрытый рот. Нацу, робкая девственница на выданье, переплела с ней язык, втягивая в голодный поцелуй. Или в секс во рту. Грейс притиснулась так близко, что ближе только срастись кожей. Нацу прогнулась в спине, насаживаясь на пальцы глубже.

— Надо было напиться раньше, — прошептала она в рот Грейс, прерывая такую короткую фразу стонами. Нацу потянулась рукой вниз, чтобы помочь себе, когда Грейс надавила другой рукой на вход, и — боги континента — Нацу громко вскрикнула и кончила, сжимая пальцы Грейс внутри себя.

— Какие чудные огоньки перед глазами, — хмыкнула Нацу, тяжело дыша, и, развернувшись, набросилась на Грейс с поцелуями, уводя прочь из ванной. А потом они упали на развороченную незастеленную кровать. Что-то впилось в спину Грейс и она поспешила это из-под себя спихнуть на пол, извиваясь под Нацу. Та стала спускаться внизу, оставляя на теле Грейс укусы и поцелуи.

На изголовье присел Эзра. Она и думать о нём забыла.

Он уложил голову Грейс к себе на колени так, чтобы она видела его болезненно набухший член. Как он не кончил ещё? Какая сила воли! Его щёки горели, Эзра дышал с трудом.

Грейс хотела было лизнуть его яйца, но Нацу, её не совсем робкая и уж точно давно не девственница, оказалась коварной женщиной. Она вылизала ей всё, как вылизывала растаявшее мороженное со своих горячих рук, и проникла языком. Там он оказался горячей, чем во рту. Грейс вскинула бёдра и схватилась за подсыхающие волосы Нацу. Языку нельзя быть таким горячим, боги.

Вместо лёгкого томного прикосновения к Эзре получился укус. Эзра зашипел сквозь зубы и кончил Грейс на лицо. Какой мазохизм — ненадолго умилилась Грейс, пока Нацу не вышибла все мысли из головы, обсасывая клитор.

Грейс воздала молитву выпивке, языку Нацу, богам и Кану. Эзре — за великолепную идею и флёр вопиющего бесстыдства.

В её открытый от стонов рот проникли пальцы, ещё больше размазывая сперму по лицу.

Эзра смотрел на неё ласково, совсем не по ситуации, как старший брат, наблюдающий за игрой младших сестричек.

Интуитивный девственник-извращенец пропихивал пальцы в рот, надавливая на стенки, оставляя на языке солоноватую сперму, пока Нацу мучила её.

В какой-то момент — когда Эзра, кончиком пальца легким прикосновением задразнил сосок, а Нацу втолкнула в неё пальцы, вытворяя что-то дикое своим языком, — последние мысли покинули её. Грейс отключилась, но пришла в себя от громкого стука в дверь.

— Нацу, чёрт тебя раздери! — оглушил голос Фриды. — Немедленно выключи воду. Ты затопила меня! Слышишь?

Она стучала в дверь ещё какое-то время, но, проклянув напоследок несколько раз, ушла.

Грейс попробовала двинуться, но рука и нога Эзры намертво придавили её к кровати. Сам он сопел и видел десятый сон. Грейс перевернула тяжёлую голову на другую сторону. Кожу неприятно тянула подсохнувшая сперма.

Нацу жадно ловила каждое движение. Заметив, что Грейс пришла в себя, она огладила бедра, проникая пальцами во влажное чувствительное влагалище.

— Хочу подарить Кану бассейн, доверху наполненный ромом, — сказала Нацу, глядя мимо Грейс.

— Предлагаю купаться вместе почаще, — сквозь сон выдохнул Эзра в шею. Его возбуждённый член упирался Грейс в бедро.

Нацу вцепилась в другое бедро. Её выразительные брови сошлись — «да ни за что».

На языке вопреки стало сладко.

Грейс прижала Нацу к себе и гладила спину пока та не расслабилась. Зажмурилась — так внутри горело от ласкающих рук.

Как же её тащило.


End file.
